1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting forces along a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element moveably supported by a flexible conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control assemblies of the instant type are utilized in aircraft, automotive and marine environments. Typical of the use of such a remote control assemblies is the positioning of heater and vent control members in automobiles.
In such applications, it is frequently desirable to adjust the length or position of the end of the core element once the assembly has been installed. Such assemblies normally include one or more fittings secured to the conduit for attaching the conduit to a support structure of the automobile, and the core element is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled whereas the other end has a manually graspable knob secured thereto for longitudinally moving the core element. Frequently after the assembly has been installed, the member to be controlled may be moved to its extreme position by the end of the core element connected thereto, yet the control knob is not at an extreme position. There are assemblies known to the prior art directed to the solution of this problem, as for example, those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,784 to Bennett, issued May 30, 1972 and U.S. Ser. No. 835,097, referenced above both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. These assemblies include adjustment means attached to the core element for adjusting the effective length of the core element in response to a predetermined force.
An alternative solution to the problem of adjusting the amount that the core element extends from the end of the conduit is to adjust the effective conduit length. For example, if the core element extends from the conduit too far, its position may be adjusted by lengthening the path over which it must travel. This may be accomplished by lengthening the conduit between the positions at which it is attached to the support structure. Prior art assemblies of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,645, to Fiddler, issued June 28, 1971 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,587,341 and 4,693,137 to Deligny, issued Sept. 15, 1987.